


Dog Days

by brissajd



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brissajd/pseuds/brissajd
Summary: Taemin is hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The whole fic didn't post but it's up now ;~;

It's hot; humid air and sticky body kind of hot. He's splayed awkwardly on the couch, legs up over the back rest and head slightly hanging off the seat. Taemin silently praises himself for not getting that black leather couch 2 years ago or else it'd feel like he was in hell right now, if he wasn't in it already. He's wearing shorts too small for his long legs and a shirt too big for his small shoulders. He's as comfortable as he can get in 90 degree weather with the ceiling fan on and another small one on the table at the highest setting.

The apartment doesn't have air conditioning, one of the privileges they had to give up in order to afford somewhere to live. They should have moved to the south instead, Taemin can handle racists and homophobes if it meant everything being cheap. He recalls Jinki telling him that New England was the place to be at their age, new sights to see and new experiences to have. Taemin rolls his eyes, yeah sure if you have money. 

He closes his eyes and tries to sleep so he won't feel the heat casting over him from the window by the kitchen. It's 4 PM and not necessarily the time to take a nap but does that even matter? He worked from 7 to 2 and did the laundry when he got home, he's done enough for today and deserves a break. Jinki will be home in an hour, hopefully with fast food or a recipe ready to be cooked, he'll wake him up then.

 

~

 

Taemin wakes up at 6:32 with a dry mouth and an aching arm. The sun is shining bright and orange through the window and he feels like he's in another dimension. Naps are shit. He checks his phone and sees 2 missed calls and a text from Jinki.

 

_I'm going to be late today, manager asked me to do some stocking :( I'll probably be home by 7, I'll bring you food :*_

Taemin wants to cry. Instead he decides to get off his ass and go brush his teeth and shower. Maybe he'll make something for Jinki, they do have a box of cake mix somewhere in the pantry, he knows it. 

Taemin pads down the hall to the bedroom, feet sticking to the wooden floors and he scrunches his face at the noise they make. When he reaches the room he goes straight to their shared closet and grabs another pair of small shorts and one of Jinki's shirts, the blue one with a single white cloud on it. It got shrunk in the dryer so it became too small for Jinki to wear. He keeps it all the way in the back of his bottom drawer but Taemin loves wearing it. The way the sleeves hug his small biceps and a sliver of his tummy peeks out from the bottom makes him feel good.

He walks to the bathroom with his clothes in one hand and his ipod in the other. Taemin has to listen to music in the shower, he has to or else showering is boring and he'd never do it. So he puts on his 80s playlist and sings along to every song.

He doesn't hear the front door open and he doesn't hear the bags being set on the table but he does hear someone barging into the bathroom while his eyes are closed so it takes a while to process what's happening. He screams as an act of self defense from God knows what and opens his eyes wide but suddenly there's shampoo stinging them at the corners.

"Fuck Jinki can you not just barge in like that! I got shampoo in my eyes, asshole!" Jinki laughs while drying his hands and goes towards the shower, moving the curtain aside to peek at Taemin who's splashing water and rubbing furiously at his eyes. "That'll only make it worse dummy." Jinki says and Taemin won't dare to open his eyes right now so he flails his arms trying to hit Jinki wherever he can but Jinki runs out yelling that he brought Taco Bell for tonight.

 

~

 

The apartment is quiet except for the slight buzz of the TV in the background and the sound of Taemin slurping spit and precum around Jinki's cock. They hadn't even touched the food and Taemin's stomach was still growling. They had planned to eat once Taemin got out the shower but he put on the tiny shorts and the tiny shirt and strutted around the house, feigning innocent every time he brushed up against Jinki. They really tried to make it, emptied the contents of one bag before Jinki's hands were grabbing at Taemin's ass and pulling him into a kiss.

Taemin could only giggle as he was led to the couch and pulled onto Jinki's lap to continue kissing. He wrapped his thin legs around Jinki's waist and thin arms around his neck and sucked on his tongue while Jinki's hands roamed all over his back. Taemin began to grind his hips on Jinki and could feel the other's cock already straining his pants.

"Damn, I make you that horny with these clothes? Next time I'll wear them out in public so I can torture you." Jinki groans and Taemin let's out a breathy laugh at the thought. He kisses down his throat and stops at the collarbone to suck a bruise right at the dip. He's about to take Jinki's shirt off when his stomach makes an awfully loud growl. Taemin stops moving his hands and slowly looks back up at Jinki only to see him laughing, eyes squinted and teeth shining. He grabs Taemin's hands and entwines their fingers together.

"If you're that hungry for my cock, why didn't you say so?" Jinki laughs again and Taemin glares at him. "Shut up, stop being nasty." But Taemin can't say he wasn't thinking about sucking dick right now so instead of saying anything else he drops between Jinki's legs and begins to undo his belt. Jinki isn't laughing anymore and follows Taemin's every move through hooded eyes. His nimble fingers pulling the hard cock from his underwear and his hand stroking it once, twice, three times while his tongue pokes from his full lips and laps at the precum spilling from the tip. Jinki feels like he could cum just from Taemin doing that, getting barely any stimulation at all but still feeling so overwhelmed by the sight. He wraps his hand around the back of Taemin's neck and grabs a fistful of hair when he sees the head of his cock disappear into his mouth.

Taemin loves this. He loves seeing Jinki look at him like he's the only thing that matters in this world. He loves the way Jinki pulls his hair and scratches at his scalp. He loves when Jinki starts fucking into his mouth. Taemin's eyes are watery and his jaw aches and there's spit and precum dribbling down his chin but he loves the way Jinki's cock is hitting the back of his throat. One of his hands is rubbing Jinki's thigh and the other fisting his own dick, twisting his hand at the tip every time he thrusts into his mouth.

Taemin can't really hear anything but he can make out Jinki whispering that he's close so Taemin stops thumbing at his thigh and begins teasing Jinki's balls. Jinki takes in a sharp breath and Taemin can hear him moaning and whining soon after, hand still buried deep into his hair.  He sucks only on the tip and decides to look back up but Jinki is staring at him already. Taemin doesn't think he can feel any more dazed but the way Jinki is looking at him with his brows furrowed and his mouth slightly open with little ah's escaping make Taemin twist at his cock a little harder and he's coming in a second.

He's spilling all over his hand while sucking on Jinki's dick and Jinki can't handle the wet heat of Taemin's mouth around his head so he cums soon after. His hand is still in Taemin's hair and he scratches at his scalp as he sucks every last drop of cum from his cock. Taemin kisses along Jinki's thigh and leans his head against it, smiling up at him and looking innocent as ever. Jinki grabs his hands and brings him back up to his lap, sitting him sideways so he can rest his head in Jinki's neck. Taemin's stomach growls again and they both laugh.

"So you're still hungry, huh?" Jinki says, resting his hand on Taemin's thigh. "Um, duh? Your dick wasn't necessarily the biggest meal ever, I still want a quesadilla." Jinki laughs again and kisses Taemin's cheek but suddenly Taemin is wrapping his arms around the others neck and saying "Carry me to the kitchen, bunny."

So Jinki stands up with Taemin wrapped around his torso like a koala and sits him on the counter top, proceeding to take out the rest of the cold food from the bag.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't really have a plot I just wanted to write ontae lol. I feel like my sentences were choppy at some points but I'm ok with the result. I don't write smut either so this probably seems kind of rushed. If you made it to the end, thank you for reading~ ^-^


End file.
